Robed Angel
by AviTaRi
Summary: How's the life turn upside down? Yin created another enemy but less a villain, is it possible for her to get back on the old ones? or was this her world?  find out by reading it...
1. Yin Upside Down

**This time I make a different topic…**

**It could say a romance but I think it's more to tragedy,**

**I bet this idea is so great and also inspired me in the inside, Yin's POV (contain YinxYuck)**

Just an ordinary day? Yeah you could say that, after my lessons done I come out from the class and walk through down the street. It's been a little while I have to pass by those jerk people, suddenly my backstabbed betrayal friend taunts me.

"Hey everyone! Look whose coming? It's the daughter of a robber" she shouted it out loud to make fun of me and I try to ignore it as well but her words effecting the others as they laugh at me "Cut it out! There's nothing funny about it…" I cried really rude to every people whose laughing then I walk towards her.

Yes, she's Lina my ex-best friend "I shouldn't noticed if you're the same jerk I've ever met!" my harsh words came out through without annoyance "Face it Yin, you're now not a pearl anymore…nothing more than rusted iron bar and by the way your father is a robber" those hurtful insult pricking my heart like a sharp needle but before I say another word, someone pull my hand from the crowded and take me somewhere like into a small alley.

"Let me go!" I snarled.

"Calm down, I don't wanna hurt you…" he smiles at me brightly and I just look that astonish of his mood.

"Why are you doing this?" I'm still in a angry mood ask him for a respond

"You shouldn't be there, especially facing Lina…" he answered it and it came out to be an advice or a warrant

"She's no one Yuck! And how could she taunted me by insulting my father" I bitted my lip and fist my palms to hold my anger.

"I know but don't fight it back with anger, you need to think right Yin or you'll fall to your own attitude" he tries to convince me and then I finally cool off but I was perplexing on a hurtful memorial of Lina's words, "Yin! Why are just stand there? Are you amusing?" he snaps me from my imagination and I just can smile bitterly for now.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Yuck requested me, well he never ask such things to me before "I guess its okay" my moony face has gone along when he cheers me a bit, it feels great! I've forgot about what did Lina say last minutes. My home is no longer at the dojo because all of it had been seize by the police and the FBI, no matter our weapons, woo foo scrolls, neither our stuffs.

The dojo deed was on the hand of the judge, and my father or Master Yo was still held in a prison until the case is clear, I live with my only twin brother in a small house not far from the new dojo that right now I learn there.

"Is that your house?" he still put some of those polite smiles at me no matter what do I feel now "Yes…and thanks anyway" before I go in there's one thing he wants to ask me "Yin…" I answer slowly "What?" "Is it okay if I come visit here?" he looks doubt to me when his questioning "Anytime you want, I don't mind" then I walk into my small home or not really that suitable for me to live in, what am I saying?

My brother isn't home yet, I look up on the table and there's just some food was served enough for the two of us. I come into my narrow room that was not painted but only brick walls and the floor was just hard cement and no comfy bed but this time I slept over a rag with a pillow, how sad could it be? Very different than our old dojo and I bury my self in my dark room while thinking the past.

Why? Lina was my best friend she'd stab me in the back after what I done for her, and I mostly disappointed at Master Yo. How could he rob inappropriate stuffs and money? I'm so ashamed on my self…

I can feel the torturing pain deep inside and makes me cry until my eyes look red and swollen, but it stops by the voice that's not familiar in my ears.

**Yuck is a good guy in here, but contrarily Lina is the bad one…**

**Don't ask me why? Just follow the story if you wanna find out.**

**R&R if you don't mind and thanks to read it!**


	2. Not Bad an ex Foe after all!

"Sis, can you come out here!" Yang spoke up while knocking the door "Just a second!" I wipe all my salty tears flooding my face and dry it with my handkerchief, I am unwillingly to look bad at my brother "What is it?" gently I open the door to walk closer to him "Please help me delivering these pastries for me?" he needs my help just to delivering pastries? I thought he could do that in no time.

"Are you sure you're okay? You never pass your work to me" I smirked a little and asked him a silly question "No, it's just my work are too much so I might need your help, you wouldn't mind do you?" he replied it in a reason that long time he never said.

"Okay, so how many are they?" with willingly I asked "You have to delivery all these 150 box of pastries to these house before exactly 5 o'clock" he offers me the list to the houses I need to deliver and without a word I directly get my pink wagon to put all the boxes on, I have to deliver it by walking just like scout girls do when they selling cookies or other snacks.

My brother has change a lot now, he's more silence and not so aggressive like he was. He doesn't have a permanent job but he's a part time worker, it means he works on different places on different times at one day so this is why I often felt lonely 'cause he rarely be at home to spent more time with me doing entertainment things, anyway where was I? oh right…

"This stinks! All my stuffs were being seized and including my scooter" I'm stomping my feet and muttering with my self, when arrive at the first house you know what I'll do like usual knock the door then greet the customer nicely and gave them what they order "Thanks, here is the money" the calm old lady put some money on my hand "Your welcome" I leave her yard and off to the next house.

What a damn luck, Lina and some of her friends coming on my way and I know what she's gonna do, what else if not abusing me. "I can't believe what I saw…" she opens her mouth for an allusion "Look Lina, if you want to mess up with me you just a wasted of time" I narrow my eyes on her purple look-alike innocent eyes "(Chuckles) talk whatever you want girl but it won't stop my chatter" she and all her jerk friends laugh at me again, it arouses my anger.

"(Growls) I don't care what'cha say about me at least you say nothin' about my father" I threaten her "Your father is a robber Yin, and include you're one in it and oh…what's this, Pastries? You wouldn't mind if I slow you down" as Lina broke one of my wagon's wheel and have another of her dumb laugh "Give that back!" I snarled and aim to reach it from her hand "Fine… (drop the wheels into a sewer) oops I guess I accidentally drop it, tough luck Yin" she smirked widen while her friends chuckling but she never know how really I feel treated this way.

"Ugh! Now how am I gonna deliver all of these in 45 minutes?" she fall on her knee and covering her face of a failure job, a coincidence Yuck sees what happen and approaching her "Are you alright?" he touches me on the shoulder "No I'm not, my brother wanted me to deliver these pastries but Lina broke one of my wagon's wheel and threw it down into the sewer" I showed my annoying face that look precisely crosspatch,

"I know you're upset but you just desperate?" he help me stood up from my spot "I guess I will only put a shame on my bro's face 'cause I fail him" I turn down, sob and really desperate of my self "Have you forgotten something?" some kind of riddle just shoot out from his mouth "I didn't forgot anything" with surely I answered but he keeps on his words.

"You're a woo foo Yin and the police might be seized your stuffs but they didn't ban you to use your powers" I accidentally dink and realizing his words "You're right! How am I forgot my powers? I think I'll do this the woo foo way, would you like to help me? If you're not busy" I get my spirits back and ready to give the customers what do they deserve "As your wish..." he returned me with a perfectly cheerful smile.

I like when someone encouraging me, understanding me and offer me some helps honestly. I think he's just like an angel who fall from the sky and all this time I thought he's just a heartless villain even he ever tried to destroy the dojo, Master Yo, Yang included me but those were just a past.

Right now I know that I'm with a different guy, who noticed he is officially an upstanding person, we work together as a team and combine some of our woo foo's to become something a little interesting

"How can I thank you Yuck? You helped me so much but I only can say 'Thanks' since I had nothing" I return to my sadness again from remembering I have nothing special to give him "Thank you it's already enough for me, you should go back home now before it's dark" he turns around and leave me with this smile curved on my lip "You'd a lot change Yuck…you capably left your worst side casually" I also turn around heading back to my house, where does it always protect me.

**It might sound silly in this chapter, because I have no idea…**

**My head was blank but I appreciate your reviews,**

**please take it well and if you want to know the ending, like I said "off to the next one!"**


	3. My True Consciene

**So sorry if this chapter really short, anyway there's still no reviewer till now!**

**Eh who am I kiddin' just like I said, my story crap!**

**I'm not good to produce pretty words or sentences to make them heard lovely o**

I drag my broken wagon through along way home but not the same broken to my face as I grin wondering a great moment I had last afternoon until I blush when Yang notice "You got one of those sunny fever again do you?" I don't know what's that suppose to mean but I think he's talking about my behave "Not exactly! By the way I sold all 150 boxes 2 minutes before 5 o'clock" good news always bring a happiness but not so always happy

"Here's the money we earn" I just give it to him and going to my room but he asks "We?" am I really have to answer that question now? Okay then here goes nothing "Ye…ah I had a little help from my friend" I talked stuttered and grin widen.

"I thought your friends ditch you and…who was helping you anyway?" Yang looks is making me trembling, he suspecting it and want to know who is it? "Hmm…Yuck is the one who helped me, (mumbling) please oh please don't glare at me" I hope he's not mad, I close my eyes tight look away from his face so then you know what he say?

"Yuck? Oh…right, the upstanding guy? Well lucky for you that someone still understand you" what? Is my ears aren't wrong? And how the hell he knows he's a nice guy now? "You aren't angry?" my voice tone sounds a little high or confuse "Why would I?" the short answer was making me a little terrified and set me a funny look "Ow…kay, I need to study!" with a hurry steps just go in

"Totally weird, my bro just... (hissing)…CALM!" I reach one of my favorite books.

"Forget that Yin, focus! Now where's that page I don't read yet?" I look for with by turn the pages over and over until I got the one.

"There!" I start reading it, I never insist for stop reading only to do a stupid work especially if it's one of my favorite books well…NO WAY!

After for one and a half hours I read, I didn't know that I fall in sleep on my desk. Thought my position isn't that comfortable I didn't care, I just keep on dreaming.

Yang opens the door, "Sis, won't you come out for…" he sees me in asleep so he doesn't finish his word but and directly close the door gently "Sweet dream little sister" then he turn the light off, my book still open and I slept on it with my hands fold to hold my head.

**07.45 AM**

"Yin! Hey wake up you lazy girl…" he shouted and shook me but I still don't care and reply with humming, "You only got 15 minutes to go to the dojo" when he said that oh my…I awake and screw up with my preparation _"Why is this suppose to happen! I'm so over slept, totally gonna be late…" _I wear my ribbon, brush my hair and change my clothes but guess what? Of course I didn't wear my woo foo t-shirt anymore, since me and my bro banned to live there…you know the story and so I wear another shirt not glamour at all.

"Bye sis, don't forget to get my package from the mailman after class!" then I stop "What package? You never told me you received a package?"

"Just get my package on the post office and say it for me after you done okay" what could I say? So I will do that later but now I gotta run for it.

Gladly I made it! And it's about time for the lesson. My breath exhausting but I take my seat, good thing the teacher come for class a bit late so I won't get any trouble.

…

After class, I grab my books and out from the dojo but WHOOPS! I think I forget something important, my journal. If someone see what's in it I'm so dead meat because all my imaginary things in there…

Don't let anyone get first, not even Lina.

It still on the table, I take it and then leave. For second thought I think I'm the only one left in here but no I'm not 'cause I clash with someone also drop my books "Sorry…didn't see you there" I just focus to my books but never guess who is the guy helping me carry it.

**Sounds very familiar…**

**Is this a story or some kind of self memory?**

**You'll guess by following it, if I suggest you please don't answer or guessing what kind of fiction is this, please this is a warrant!**


	4. Blooming Eyes

**At least someone appreciate it, thank you anyway…**

**It's getting near to the truth but not just yet!**

**Maybe you realize what does the title 'Robed Angel' have related to this story? You can see it in the end.**

One by one we pick up my books, it looks fine and feels something familiar like this guy isn't a stranger as I recognize but still focusing with race against the time. "Oof!" that burst really hit my forehead like a flint and one of my hands rubbing it while the other one held my books.

"Is your sighted gone blur?" I think it causes me a bumped, big enough if I guess

"Sorry for that, here's your journal book" okay with the bumped I still forgive him thought it will take a day to heal it but I get what's mine back to my hands

"Yuck? I didn't know you go here" I jolted with a high soft voice from my throat

"Wait! You go here everyday?" his face shown to be a surprisingly confuse not the way I see usually

"Yes, my bro sent me here and listed me in so how about your self?" I know he didn't have any resident to live one but never notice where he stays.

"Uh…I suppose not to tell anyone about that, its privacy" looks like he won't tell me why does he comes here with not a single reason

"You keep that as a secret? Why? Do all the students learn here unknown?" three questioned in a row I said it once, this is getting my curiosity growing

"Please Yin, it's not your issue to argue" he looking at me with some sign for me to not make this bigger, I won't have to push him to talk either way

"Not a problem, well I need to go now to get my bro's package before he rewards me his complaining" an unwell mood start gaining my desire to be ill feel again, why do I have to go through most of things with terrible moods? I'm one moody girl.

"A package for Yang from the mailman that it's deposit to his beloved sister Yin, am I right?" hold on a second…he is completely get my needing correctly and instead from walking away I turn around after he answering that

"Let me guess? (walk forward to him) you observed my circumstances since my life turn below…" just a guess I have to request to him so I know how did he really found most what will I do or I need? Creepy if he'd stalk me without being beware of it,

"Not to be know it all but the mailman informed me last hours ago, he came here with the package and left it here with me to give it to you, is that so wrong?" good explanation! Not sappy as I expected, normally to my ears.

"None sense, I guess you're not stalk me after all and (I took the package) thanks for everything, you just like one of those true friends I ever met…later Yuck"

"Anytime and anywhere, I always be there when you down" sounds partially awkward if I put in a friendship quote, not really matter if I love it right? So on I obviously see a pure bright aura in him, his soul appears to be a _helper_.

…

Finally now I can rest, thanks to Yuck! I don't have to research Yang's package from the mailman, I don't even know which mailman who brought it? I'm so curious then I peep behind my door to see the inside of the package,

"(Unwrapped package) hope there's still much time to do this" when he grabbed the thing my eyes widen stared at it

"Holly crap! Are those mini technology set? A mini laptop, a brand new hand phone, a trendy MP3 player and the newest videogame!" I mumbled with jolting, how can he get all of those? Who willingly sent some technologies set to him? He doesn't even tell me.

"Bro!" my stomping feet would not stop, my anger strike like thunders but he shocked and pretend not knowing any of it "Who sent such fancy gismo things to you? Tell me!" I snarled rudely until he replies it gently "Sis, these stuffs aren't for me…I need these stuff…" I cut him off with another complaining or whining of mine "For entertain you? How could you not tell, am I have to say that you're SELFISH" I growled harshly but my bro now has much more patience to face my stubbornness and my big mouth.

"Take it easy sis! these are for my communities, I work as a seller and I have to sale these on limited time" then I shut my lip tight, I can't say anything else besides all is clear "Very sorry Yang...I thought badly and everyone was right, I deserve more to live humble like now than you" I walk back into my room also close the door very gently.

I feel guilty to shouted at my brother just for a misunderstanding condition, I think I am materialistic! DARN! why everything have to be this way? I just want a normal life, I _need _my old life back. Inside my consciene it screams in pain but outside my heart it feels notched by plenty of blades which way is the heal and which way is the ill? I must to change my habit instead getting a new one.

**How is this going?**

**Well readers, just keep R&R for a response!**


	5. Hey Sunshine!

I stay locked in my room for a long time. Probably precipitation of my self or thinking something else, I knew before Master Yo got sued I wasted all the necessary time that could change a thing. I was so stubborn, vain, selfish and materialistic, now I confess who I am for sure…

Meditation, only the thing I want to do right now don't even care how much long I'll take it. Noon to night I have spent for this day and nothing come as a _disturbance_ until right now.

Silence fills my hollow mind, offense take over my heart, agony stroke to my physical and spiritual condition. What else can go shattered?

All of it break up with the sound of a response "Yin please come out, you'd been there from midday" he sounds worry of me, the Yang I know will never appear again.

His sense of humors, aggression, teases, pranks and even his stupidity had gone in past washed away by sudden wave, or will he be back? As long in this situation I think not.

"You don't mind if I come in?" like I thought he'll gonna say that but he's the only one right now who can cheer me,

"Just come in…" still in my meditated position with levitating while he just stands besides me

"What's the matter with you sis? Since Master Yo wasn't here you'd change to be the opposite of Yin!" didn't he realize that he's also change too? Let me say this straight to him

"How about you bro? Didn't you see if you so different than the old Yang I like?" for a while he shuts it up and blow his breath after he held some.

"Look, I know you're upset…but it doesn't mean if I changed you have to and I'm still the Yang you know sis but it's just the situation make my habit a bit changed for now" he gives me an advice that I should listen, I often ignore his opinion because think if it is silly.

"The thing you said are absolutely lifting my intention, why I have to be desperate while there's still a chance I can find" curve line turns into a 'U' shape with my pair of sapphire eyes shining of hopes,

"I need you to think about it okay" with briefly explanation Yang could make me conscious a while, lucky to have a brother like him then I lie on my bed hallucinating the bright way to keep off my cloudy monsoon away.

I begin to close my eyes, have a beauty sleep with a nice dream. In asleep I still smiling maybe because one of my thought I've been thinking.

**Next morning**

Let's make it earlier today! I will start telling you when I'm already at the dojo so I won't make the same morning activities.

Walking on the hallway with a smile not a smirk although some people stare at me randomly, I meet Yuck exactly in the hall

"Morning Yuck" a fresh greeted what I just spoke make him ask

"You seem happy? What happened?" he also returns me his sweet smile like I rare to see that coming

"Ow nothing…just make a little change, you okay right if I stay this way?" that include makes me wanna know if he care or not from what I act like

"You're kidding? It's very nice and especial when you stay with your pretty smile more than the opposite ones" what a great compliment I ever heard, no one ever say a thing about my smile except maybe my brother had.

Wish this day can go peacefully but unfortunately the one and most rival enemy has arrive,

"Well well well…the delivery girl gain a relationship with the newspaper boy, how desperately pathetic" what the heck? Did she mean a friend relationship or what?

"I don't want to argue but I do want to say something" this time she really don't aroused my anger at all.

"How sarcasm…NOT! I realize all of your taunted are worthless, it doesn't make my intention shattering to the ground" I point my finger at her, it's my turn to show the fact

"You may tease me but it won't matter 'cause I think you're the one who envy Lina, I wonder how possible that you suddenly became rich?" my suspicious word come shot her back as she nervous

"Unless like you! You're a pauper" she doesn't know who she is dealing with right now, not the weak Yin anymore.

"I might be a pauper in material but not in spiritual" not knowing where's that coming from but okay if that's so, "At least I have one friend who truly solidarity not like you, ever you realize if your friends hang with you on purpose?" I continued my words but she can't seem to reply it otherwise the green hare just smile at me, what is wrong with it anyway?

We both walk away from her, Lina became unsure with her teases to me after I drop her a few of rocks upon her, "You find a way to fight her back, how interesting but when?" now Yuck is the one who curious to me

"You will know sooner or later, it's a little awkward..." I grinned nervously

"After class, I want to take you somewhere you never been so see you out of the dojo" he left to his class but what does he mean somewhere I have never been?

**Yin finally change to be a little sunshine from this chapter and so on**

**But later than I won't think it held much longer…**

**R&R :)**


	6. Lucky Shot

**From here I won't ask you to review anymore, but if you want that's fine**

**Sometimes the words we always say are getting bored till so on, I change my mind to not repeat it again.**

Today in my classroom we learn a new move, my teacher will teach us about _Aura Teleport. _"Now students, Aura Teleport it's a risk move if you've use once or more…" she draw the move's explanation on the board "To do it you must channel your personal aura by joining both point fingers and thumbs until they met to be a circle then you have to locate the enemy so you can teleport your aura to their bodies to gain their control but…" when she said but it's like a thunder crashing warning for me or others.

"…if you miss teleport your aura, your aura will never come back into your body so this is why many warriors die when used Aura Teleport move, in case of that you need to learn how to trap your enemy" she pulls a certain with another move explanation

"We all know our enemy won't be stop! You have to distract them by throwing one of your DNA at them, maybe they think it's a joke but they didn't know if your chakra will hold them in place and that's your chance to make the Aura Teleport move" she waves her wooden stick to her free hand.

Quiet moments we think then I ask "Miss, what kind of DNA we need to throw at them? And what's a chakra?" two questioned I still want to know and if you know my teacher here are quiet intelligent to knowing her circumstances like she can read our minds but not like Ella Mental!

She observes us with our moves, emotions, expressions and tactics. "Good questions Yin, the DNA we can throw are parts of our bodies like hair or fur just a pinch of it you can make them stuck and about chakra is our body's centers that is considered a source of energy for physic or spiritual powers, that's the place where's your channeling come from so…any questions?"

No one has questioning but I don't know if they all understand or not but it's none of my business. "Excellent! Since you knew we'll practice it next week and because I have an important appointment to attend so class dismiss, remember!" she left the class to her ride, but for me I have to see Yuck outside.

Like he promised me he waits in front of the dojo when I'm done

"Class just dismissed, you want us to go now?"

"Sure Yin"

Along on our way I have something to ask that related from what Lina said on the hall

"How can Lina called you a newspaper boy? I never see you deliver newspaper" one of my eyebrows make a strange shape like when everytime I confuse

"Oh that…it's a funny story probably happened a couple of days ago"

"Would you like to tell me?" another of my curiosity

"I thought you never ask, _when I had my morning walk there is a newspaper man nearby from the neighborhood, at the same time someone called him and said his wife is in the hospital because an accident so he started to confuse and when I pass the guy he asked me to deliver the newspaper to the neighborhood then after I did Lina saw me…_"

***end flashback***

"Since that she called me a newspaper boy, as if she knows if I'm not" Yuck's giggling about his flashback.

"Boy Lina…she's such an issue" I may follow giggling too though even Lina is vain but she's not as smart as I think, "Close your eyes Yin!" he suddenly cried to close my eyes "Why?" my voice still stuck in my giggled that sounds a bit trembling "We're near the place so I want you to close your eyes until we're there okay" "Okay then" I close my eyes while smiling can't wait to know.

The wind breezes feel so fresh and take away my heat from my temp and I feel he takes me on a rocky road or something,

"Are we there yet?" I ask with my dark scenery with him holding my hand to accompany my way

"Just a little more and you'll see" from this distance a strange sound can hear by my two long ears and we come closer to it but so much close it's like a water

"Why do I heard a water splashing?" at last we stop so I direct open my eyes widen and oh my gosh…this place is like a miracle!

Natural but beautiful as the God's creation,

"What do you think?"

"It's..it's very wonderful! How could you find a place like this?"

"With my experience of course and no one knows this place yet"

**Wow, what place would that be?**

**I think you know what…**

**I especially thank you to PenGator3 for all of your support and appreciations!**


	7. Unforgettable Moment

Yes! The place would call a waterfall, those rhythm splashes came from the upper side and the pure sacred look-alike water that clean from dirt.

"No one knows?" how could a nature place like this could be unnoticed? Sounds impossible!

"Precisely, and when I used to came here…I'd never seen anyone else than me" looks like Yuck got a bless from the _Honorable_ one, damn he so lucky than I am

"So is there a name for it?" probably there is even this waterfall can say was a lost phenomena in the unnamed town surface, the citizens won't know.

"I would like to call it…Sapphire Cascades, you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because its color is sapphire just like your eyes and naturally pure of sacred cascades within" he took my eye's color for a name? How interesting but did he know anything sacred? I meant something goes around in here,

"Do you…" before he finished it I continuing it by my words

"Like it? No…as I love it Yuck, can you tell me-" oh no!

I just fell into the cascade's river, although it's not quiet wide or deep. I wipe the water on my face and glance at him

"I was gonna say…do you want to spend more time?" he smiled slyly and make me look disgruntled for a few second but then I return his smiled with the awkward one.

"If you agree I'll-" *splash* oh…he just fell off from the dry land

"(Giggling) didn't see that coming didn't you?" I tricked him with my mood and so I could pull him in.

"No, but this is going to be more fun" he splashes me some water then gone suddenly after I open my eyes

"Yuck? Where are you?" I look around but he still hid from his figure

"Okay if you wanna play I'll give you a game…" I murmured, I walk slowly to seek him but he caught me again

"Gotcha!" he pushes me again through the waterfall to the other side, but this time is my chance to freak him out.

"Hum Yin? You can come out now?" he starts to worry about my disappearing "Are you in there" his head turn to the other side of the waterfall but I'm not there either way…

"Hey Yin! Cut it out, you freaking me…OUT!" I whispered on his ear to make a sudden shock after he did to me, I was saying "Vanish…" as if I could.

"Nice one Yin, you got me"

"That's my revenge after you surprise me twice" I grinned and chuckling about his hilarious fright

"You were afraid weren't you?" my face begin to get daring to him, he was scared when I disappeared for some minutes

"Well kinda…" he even said that with hesitated and nervous

"Really? I saw you back there" I know I had a proof if he was scared as I was gone just like when he was gone from me

"Okay I was but it doesn't mean funny" he points his mint green finger at me on the face.

"I stand corrected, anyway let me show you something" I grab his hand and pull him somewhere nearby the scenery by levitating. I was just about took him to the upper side of the cascade, we stand on a high stone and see something disbelief.

"From entire of my life I never ever saw something like this" he open wide his eyes stare at the beauty nature

"You think I do? This is my first time been here" my eyeballs are fluoresce as he sees it in a total reason

"Hum…why are you stared at me like that?" I begun to confuse after long enough he looked at my eyes

"Oh..hum…just realizing that your eyes are pretty and shiny, you know not any girls has it" I gap, not quiet to lose but he might up to something

"I guess I am, how about yours? Don't you think you'd the same?" I asked back

"Me? How could a pair of amber eyes could be say nice? It's mostly terrified" I thought so but not all amber eyes are horrifying, his are great! Reminds me as the eyes I wanted from a guy.

"Your amber eyes are very precious Yuck, I love amber colors too"

"You really meant that?"

"Certainly!" I entrusted the guy, he doesn't say a thing but just keep smiling on his way,

Our selves didn't noticed that we were holding hands quiet tight, enjoying the realistic nature, and I feel his fluffy fur when my hand and his were met. This moment are the most seldom things I have and it almost extinct in my life.

**Affections directions, you'll have no idea how the ending come up…**

**And near the last chapters you'll find out why I put this story in a **_**Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy **_**category.**


	8. Gotcha!

**Warning!**

**Contain minor OC, well not really my OC just a fiction character but no complain 'bout it.**

I went back home, my brother was busy doing his things also waited for me. He seems like he knew something from me and just smile suspiciously

That creep me out a while, "I think there's something wrong with your smile" I raised my eyebrow on a strange way "No it's not, it's a natural known smile…anyway I think I often saw you and Yuck together these days, is there something happen?" was this 'cause Yuck close to me? Why would he always wanna know what's mine.

"Is that a problem to you?" I shoot my words back at him

"No, but just wondering maybe you've been with him more than-" I cut him off out before he thinks something nonsense

"Nothing! He's just my friend bro, besides am I wrong if having a guy to be my friend?" with crossing my hand over my chest and try to convincing Yang no matter how will it brings

"If that's so well I'm not arguing then" he walks closer to the door "You need to go inside, it's getting late now" I follow behind and straight ahead to my room, man why do I always like to stay in my room more than stay on the outside?

"Let see what I've got to do…" I open my schedule book, but this isn't daily…only for spare times if I have nothing to do. "Only having fun or goofing off that I never do, I must do something"

Later that,

"Why I didn't think this earlier before" I land my wide smile on no one but only me! "Chores are useful and fun, I love to do it anytime" chattering while I am washing the dirty dishes not like my brother Yang who lazy to do one, oh duh! You can look inside his room.

It's a total messy, his dirty laundry spread anywhere on the corner spot, his table is untidy and if I were you I probably never look at his closet like _oh my god_!

I shouldn't tell you about his private closet, I did ever saw it once and never going to. Besides than I'm doing nothing I decide to observing the stars constellation or connecting some patterns, it is fun too! Knowing the zodiac constellations or any various shapes you may found. This night I found Pisces, the twelve constellations or the last as I knew but let me describe it some…

_Pisces positions is between Aries and Aquarius, entered by the sun about February 21st until March 19th. It's the last constellation from the others and if I remembered the person who born with the sign of Pisces they're easily upset, grieve or sensitive with sarcasm also insults. But they're partially emo and I think their match with Leo, Scorpion and Cancer._

Was that enough info? I think it is, now I better get some rest before midnight, believe me or not everyone will figure out about theirr own constellation.

**Early morning this day, on the dojo…**

I walk as usual down the hall but something is like missing and I mean something by someone, my closest friend Yuck. No sign of him anywhere, not even my foe Lina too, where could he be?

When I pass through his class I meet one of his friends just away in front of me, his name is Terrance.

"Ter, have you seen Yuck?" I asked him with a concerning tone

"He said he was sick so he's absent today" Terrance answered me normally

"What disease he got?" with worried I fold my hand until my nails prick it a bit hard _"Ouch!"_ shouted in my mind.

"I don't know but maybe tomorrow you'll find out, later Yin" the black hare with red eyes waves his hand on me and drags into his class but I didn't reply anything oh contraire I zip off to my classroom.

After class I walk slowly unlike the others who walk faster to get a break, suddenly I hear a similar voice in the 'Principal Office'

"_The same voice I ever heard but I never saw who's the principal is…" _exclaimed in my head and aim to open the door very gently, "Yes…I understand madam, you just need to fill some identity and bring some related certificates, okay? Good day to you madam" the guy spoke up to someone or a lady but when I step in, I nudge the flower vase nearby _his _desk and directly _he_ turns around by spin _his _chair.

"What the? I thought you were…"

"Yin? I can explain everything!" he is as shock as I am and it's very unbelievable to know by my self.

**You received 1 text message:**

**CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? This Yin's POV had some of my POV but didn't mean to mess up**

**only about the Pisces constellation! Its mine…**


	9. Bitter Sweet

The person who is actually as the dojo _principal _is Yuck, my friend has lie to me and I trusted him like I crossed my heart.

"Why?" a short questioned I ask him "I never mean to lie but there's a reason behind it" he stood up from his seat to me "I thought I can trust you Yuck…" my face rise up to see his "If I know this, we shouldn't be friends before" I held my other arm hesitatingly "Says who?" his face shown a bit disappointment "It doesn't matter who says it but it's just the destiny we shouldn't have…I'm also a robber's daughter" I turn back so he can't see my tears rolling down flooding my cheeks.

"Yin…" he touches me on my shoulder and held my steps that were going to take me away "Don't lose your self again, I need you to be the Yin I know" what ma I suppose to do? Oh well, I guess I just listen to him at least not hurting me "But why didn't you tell me about this?" my low voice trembled and kind of croaky like a frog ugh! Sound horrible.

"*sigh* it's hard to explain but I will tell you, I'm the owner of this dojo and I decided to build it when my life changes a lot…"

**Flashback**

_**Yuck's POV**_

_That day the first day I __open my dojo, I start involved within like hired some teachers to teach or clients on a specific case._

_Meanwhile when all of it clears I got a spare time to break but there she was…the girl who used me like a toy, her name is Juu (a Japanese name mean 10) and the first thing she said_

"_Hi I'm Juu, do you live around here?" that slyly smile makes me sick_

"_What it looks like? Yes, I do live here and is there any problem?" so regret I greet her nicely if only I could read auras…_

"_I'm new here and I need someone to take a tour for me or guide me" she looks sweet and innocent but bitter and nasty behind it "I will take you…only cause you're new here" since that, the mistake I made and make Juu and I be friends, close enough._

_After month by month we through no longer she interrupted me with her true self, she made fun of me, teases me and insults me like I'm nothing more than a beggar but the day had come that I realize her big lies and painful taunted so I broke our friendship ties and dump her away, she just used me for popularity._

_Not only once! But twice it happened to me. The next girl name Anna came to town and had the same aim but to take over my dojo and trash me away, before she does I trash her first when her dirty little secret been caught in front all of the citizens._

**End flashback**

"…that's why I'm afraid if I told you this you'll used me like those b*tch" now he is flooding by salty tears while mine were wiped out "Yuck, I would never do such thing, you are my closest friend and very solidarity…how could I ever hurt you bitterly?" don't know why I react bravely towards him a hug as I feel sorry and so am I about my grieved "Well I just want to say I'm sorry, I should never ask if that is too sad to remember" he replies my hug by his arms encircling around me.

"It's okay, I don't mind to share it with you" at last we let go each other, hope someone not seeing this especially Lina "Thank you, sorry if this bother you but can I ask you something?" "Anything" he sends me one of his sparkling smile, make me smile either "Do you know anything about Lina? About how did she change suddenly?" perhaps maybe he knows it or not but I'll ask anyway "She taunted, teased and insulted you because her father told to and Master Yo never robbed anything otherwise Lina's father who did" I feel like half awake half faint because he knew it all along "What do you mean by that?" I narrow my eyes and raise one of my eyebrows suspiciously.

"I witness it and my _sister _is your father's lawyer to help him solve this case, Lina didn't mean to hurt you but she has to because of that"

"You have a _sister_? Since when you did?"

"Not really my _sister _but a stepsister, I met her in a different town and she has no one or an orphan so long enough we've been together like siblings, why not we gain a sibling's relation even as stepsiblings" he sounds doubt and nervous to tell me that but great now he had someone with him, a stepsister.

"You won't be lonely anymore right now and besides talking about who did it I want you to tag along with me and my bro to the court tomorrow, can you?" that's right guys! Tomorrow is assembly of my father against Lina's to decide who properly goes to prison.

"Why not? My sister will be there too" both of us just grinning and stare with our different type of eyes, my soft shining sapphire and his sharp glowing amber eyes.

**I'm not mentioning the name of Yuck's sister, but I mentioned the two girls who used him bitterly. Yin felt something she never felt before, something urge her to reach it before it's too late. Oh right! Thanks to all readers…**

**No flame no pain and yes there's a yuck's pov some above.**


	10. Last Goodbye

**There will be one more chapter to go before the epilogue**

**Oh, and thanks for the review again!**

**Okay I know my grammars still mushy but I'll learn my best, by the way I am in a learning section.**

The day I have been waiting for…

The whining, debating, witness and proofs will appear sooner and later the truth going to reveal so the lies have to go somewhere else where it suppose to be.

Here I am with my brother, Yuck, Master Yo and his _sister _once at the place full of witness. The judge has take a seat on his honorable chair meanwhile Master Yo has to take a seat nearby the judge's table perhaps 2 meters and Lina's father not far from there but me…

I sit besides my brother and I can see Yuck who is on the other side with his glance at me also as Lina who looks nervous and afraid.

…

My father, Master Yo! He's free from his sued and accused but I feel sorry for Lina and her father, they must have the consequences. I didn't taunt her back but I still have mercy for her then you know what happen? She runs to me and kneel to me, how am I suppose to do in her broken situation?

"Yin! I'm so sorry for every bad words I had said to you but please forgive me" she begs like a neither chick nor child I guess…

"I forgive you Lina-" before my sentences finish she took some of her first

"Thank you Yin, I didn't mean anything to hurt you and beg for mercy to not tell anyone about this" is she serious? She doesn't know what always happen if every time there's one great shot of session

"I won't but all of the reporters will gather here anytime now, so it'll not be a secret at all and citizens will read it through headlines news" now I see for the first time she's speechless and numb.

Later then I, Master Yo, Yang and Yuck leave out the court, Lina and her father only could cry upon their lies and risks and many things Master Yo wanna know what his both students or children did as long when he held back.

"Very refreshing after get out from the cell, what did you two do while I'm gone?" he walks while wrap us with his bulky arms "I learned much things that I never know and working hard isn't bad after all" wisely Yang has spoke the word I barely couldn't believe it "And you Yin?" "Surely so…I had the greatest experience that change my life like a caterpillar metamorphosis" those memorize wouldn't able to be erase.

"(Chuckling) without me you two learn a lot better lessons also change the bad habit from your life existence" so missing that wise grin for whole weeks

"Sure we did" both of us said it once, almost forgot if Yuck still with us! I feel bad for ignoring him a while

"Yuck, that was your _sister _whom with me last time?" Master Yo break the silence with his questioned

"Yes, how did you know?" I didn't tell him I was already talked about his sister to Master Yo so it's necessary if he ask, right?

"Well your sister told me and she said she recognize me from Yang" my brother knew her?

"You knew her? Why didn't you tell?" it's like I'm losing the point at this, so rushed out

"You never ask" we chatter and blabber when heading to the dojo, we are no longer ban from the dojo anymore and our stuffs are back without any of it left behind, only happiness filling my emotions today.

Arrive at the dojo all of us get inside. Master Yo has one more question to ask to Yuck before he leaves, "Before you go, there's something I want to say…you have been a better person and decided the right thing to do to gain something more important than anything else-" let's say Yuck continues first "That's how my way is and if it wasn't for someone precious who encourage my thoughts to the positive way I wouldn't able to move on" wait wait wait! Who's this someone special he talked about?

"As the matter of that I want to offer you to be one of us or officially as a woo foo warrior, will you accept?" first time I smile widen to wait his answers but then "Hmm…I truly am sorry but I can't, I would love to but I need to take care my own business first so my answer is no" he refused it with honorably and wow I'm impress "No matter but…dude, you're welcome here anytime" as Yang tap his shoulder plus a candid smile "I will come visit" when he left out of the dojo I follow him with some reason.

"Why do you refuse it?" confusion goes around in my head starting over

"I still had a dojo to take care and some of my business, if I'm being a woo foo warrior then less time for my own 'cause many trainings and learning in there or very occupied"

"Oh…" not another word but just _oh _I can say now

"Yin" Yuck stops on his spot and stare at me

"Hum yeah?" of course I stop too if not I might hit a thing or someone

"Please meet me at 7.45 p.m tonight on the park there's an important thing I want you to know and don't be excuse" after that note he left on me he just rushing to his dojo pass through the fragile glass.

**Meanwhile tonight…**

I run out from the door, passing by the street with my shadow under the moonlight. I think he really NEEDS to tell me something that has no chance later…

On the park he was waiting, sat alone on the bench near to a tree. I slide besides him with exhausting breath

"So (breath racing) what is it?" my heart beat fast and tired from running

"Not much but I have something to give you"

"What?"

"Just close your eyes and you'll see" I cover my palm on my face, feel like something tied around my neck but not a collar I hate it

"Now you can see" amazing! He gave me a graceful necklace, shaped like heart but only apart of it, weird huh?

"So exotic and beautiful but why is it only apart?" I stare at it while grab it also

"Because I have the other part…" he shows me his necklace, the other part of my heart plate. We both stood up and unite it to be one (with magnets) and it's like I'm his heart and he's my soul oh…did I just say that out loud to you? Never mind then.

"You're the best thing that ever been mine, Yuck" I lean my forehead against with his

"So are you, my little blossom" the first sweet name he called me, aw!

"(Blushing) thanks" still in a redden check and looks like tomatoes, "There's a lovely quote I have in my mind, when spring come a flower not blooming as the same with a girl fallen from her confidence but when the sun shone bright she appears freshly warm in her graceful heart *sigh*" he suddenly turn sad and hold my hands tightly "What is it?" my voice is so cold like the breezing wind.

"I can't stay long much more Yin, I have to go…it's almost time of my term" one strange reason that I don't understand

"Why? And what's that mean?" but without an answer he gently kiss me on my mouth for a short moment, I always wanted this to happen and it does came true

"I'm sorry Yin…but now it's time I must go and I will always be your angel Yin, right here *touch on my chest, meant my heart*" the heart plate necklace magnetic separate when he walks backward and just disappear like a spirit.

"No! Don't go! I still need you by my side, Yuck" my tears has fall from my eyes dripping onto the green grass.

"…Nooooo!" when I was screaming me suddenly…

Awake from my sleep

**Sorry for this chapter length!**

**And yeah, this is the moment I've been waiting for and of course Yuck was only an angel or Yin was just dreaming from whole this time…**

**See what will happen next on the last chapter! Also thanks to read it :)**


	11. Dream Realistic

**Once again, thanks for reminding me but still confuse with my grammars that which are wrong? O_o**

***sigh* I'm not good at expressing the character's emotions…**

**Hoe you still enjoy it :)**

**No POV in here!**

Yin looks around hers and his room with sharp sight, her brother still asleep on his blue comfort bed.

The clock shows that its morning already "Was it all true?" she questioned her self, feel nervous when the memory bring her back in time and she still remember the necklace he gave to her "Seem so realistic…but how am I wear this necklace? I thought it's unreal" her eyes sob like a hollow room that glow with a single candle stand on its own.

She merely goes downstairs to see Master Yo but unfortunately the old panda still asleep as well as her brother. She thinks she woke up earlier than she used to

"I better wash up" her steps aiming to the bathroom, hang the pink towel on the door and go for cleaning.

**Later…**

"I was nice? That's preposterous!" Yang whined right on my ears and my eardrums vibrating "Do you really have to talk loud bro?" "Maybe" he's still the same brother I know and never will change, I like everything the way it was! Well not everything…

"And I never got sued or accused, especially robbing that is villain things" same thing came out which she is already expecting it "So we never ban from the dojo?" her eyebrow rise up then she just numb "Ban? That's the silliest thing I ever heard huh…good one sis" he taps her shoulder as it was just a ridiculous joke.

"_All of it just my hallucination, never really happen in the reality but it did in my daydream…" _she said in her thoughts last second before she speaks up

"None of it matter, I want to go outside" when she just turn around, Yang pause her "What are you wearing sis?"

"Oh hum…nothing!" she ignores how does he curious it but right now she wants to find out about something more necessary.

Yin runs through the crowd street, busy people anywhere and can't tell how noisy they are!

The smelly pollution causes her breathing to slowdown, coughing and hurt her lungs "Couldn't this day get any worse!" while covered her nose and flapping her palm over her face to get rid of it. A little jam would make such a noisy horn, she collude with her self spiritually and need to take the right decision to do.

"I need the truth…to believe was my dream have to do with my life or just a fantasy" narrowing her eyes because the smoke blocking her sight, by sudden she saw someone who's she recognize

"Hey! Is that…Terrance?" the black hare pass by on the other side of the street, Yin hurries across and catch up with him.

"Terrance!" he glance at me then stop there after hear my voice

"Yin? Glad to see you, so what's up?" the guy she recognize from the dream was real but she doesn't know him much

"I'm good but have you seen Yuck? Where is he…" first of all Yin looks fine and ask in normally speed

"Don't you remember?" the rabbit gave her a tired gaze that make her more confuse but she is already in the complicated way this instant

"Remember what Ter?"

"I guess I tell you once more (put his palm on forehead) he was died a week ago because of a tragic incident and that's happened when the day of your birthday Yin" bloody hell…the pink female rabbit shock out like have a heart attack

"He died? You must be kidding" she nudges his arm but she still can feel the heart aching starting over

"No I'm not, let me tell you the whole story…"

_When last week at your birthday, he wanted to attend your birthday party but when on the way he accidentally dropped the gift but__ a bus went forward in high speed couldn't break then clash him hard enough. He was thrown out of town and fallen into the steep cliff, no one knows it 'because nobody's there when it happened._

_Down below…_

_Some natives' people who live surround there found him and brought his injured self back to the town so then I know his condition as I accompanied him to the hospital. The deep wounds were worst and the leak upon his forehead bleeding so much! He needed a donor but it outs of stock also no one's blood type the same as his, he mumbled a sentence for me to called you._

_You were answering but you refused because you were too busy on your own party, he really disappointed but he released all of it to make pain free, the last word I heard was "Yin" he whispered your name before the leak got fatal and got into the crisis condition…it's too late for him to kept survive__, only one thing that strange that he died with a smile…a sweet peaceful smile adorn his bloody face._

Yin couldn't say a word, she's numb, sad and regretful. But she tries to talk even it's too hard for able to open her mouth.

"Y-y-you m-mean-"

"Yes…Yuck, the turquoise green rabbit with a pair of amber eyes who was actually in love with you for a long time but…you weren't expecting that were you? He tries over and over to tell you how did he feel but you just cut his time off like every time" Terrance had a little glare at Yin, when exactly Yin's eyes look like a cascade.

"_I sincerely am sorry Yuck…I should let you took that chance when it still there but now all of those were just an unforgettable memory to me, I never going to see him anymore for the rest of my life" _a loud crying can be hear by now, how torturing the pain rip her heart shield.

"H-how about the d-dojo? Did it really exist?" with stuttering she keep moving in her words

"Oh that…I'll get you there if you don't mind"

They both walk away from the loud noisy street onto the silence ones. The road begin to be more silence and closer to distance there's no one step their feet on that abandon place. She finally see it for clear, the dojo in her dream was also real here only its abandon or closed down.

"There!" the male one muttered

"Since when was it abandon?"

"Perhaps these last 4 months"

She only took a glance and asks _his _best friend again

"Can you take me to the cemetery? I want to look at his grave"

"I thought you'd never ask"

We leave the abandon dojo to the town cemetery, the unfriendly cloud have show their cloudy surface above them and the cool breezes change to be a cold pricking wind. Leaves flew away through the rushing wind, at last she makes it.

"There is his grave Yin" with rise up his hand to show me the one

"You can leave me now, I need a little time in here" her soft voice sounds like the ocean mist "I understand and take your time as well" Terrance was just leaving so now she's alone in front of Yuck's beloved grave.

"How can I ever forgive my self? I disappointed you…" as her tears start to fall down upon his grave

"You had changed my life, thought not with obviously but from my daydream…" she prays for something will happen unexpectedly like life miracle.

"You're the one! No one can steal your place in my heart even when you were no longer visible to see, I'm sorry" her last words hit her the most while she pick up some wild flowers to out it on his grave, a respect and a hope she gave him those Dandelions.

When she looks up to the sky it starts raining, all the animals run to their home and all the people hide in their houses. Only Yin gets wet, she stood up then hurry go to where she must be.

* * *

_Playing Song:_

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd_

_Need you there when I cry_

_(Yin was walking on the street, sobbingly and crying hopeless)_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

_(Remembering the great memory has just hurting Yin once more and another)_

_When you walk away_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now…_

_(The time when Yuck was leaving her, she realized her true feeling and can see how much she needs him right now)_

_When you're gone…_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_(Every great time they had, every single moment they touched has now fade away and left a heartbroken)_

_When you're gone…_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_(His attractive face, can only be imagine in her mind but can't see it for real because it was all gone)

* * *

_

Yin: When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day…

Yuck's echoes: And make it okay (from the breezing wind)

Before the last lyrics been say she look around after hear his voice, she stars out of her window and again look above to the blue sky with painted of rainbow.

Yin: I miss you…

Up on the sky, there is Yuck's face appearing transparency with the puffy clouds and he says "I always be your angel Yin, I'll never go anywhere…"

**End**

**How's the ending everyone? For me…I love it!**

**The song was by Avril Lavigne – When You're Gone and I wanna special thanks to my friend who inspired me from her story titled "Sidney dan Malaikatnya" her initial is DarkAngel (none of the FF users)**

**Now I ask back for an R&R, okay!**


	12. Epilogue: An Entry Secret

**No****t yet!**

**It's not the ending on the last chapter, now is the epilogue…**

**Behind the entire scene from last chapters I made, kinda**

Still a windy season…

After a month pass by tears, heart burn, sadness and all the painful regret, Yin is finally become a little stronger to stand up and ready to move on to the new one.

She knows it's harder to wash away the wonderful memories than forget the person and instead she's a lot quiet now, never thought that the girl could pass studying, chores and even reading her actual hobby.

Once again she looks out of the window then see everyone as on their usual daily activities. But one different thing come catch her eyes, an abandon kitten was all alone on the street get splash by dirty mud and chase by wild dogs but it could survive even it has to stand on its own, alone with no one to comfort or love.

She knows that she still lucky to have families and friends and save from the wild, cold outsiders (don't count the battles!) there are still many neglected children or immature adults out there…

They don't want to live normal…but they _need _to live normal life, starving and suffering on the dark nook without any lights to shine their way. All she can say is "I am wondering if my life like that, just the same as my dream when I fall apart" tapping the windowsill with the sound of foot steps.

She's off from it and opens her drawer, reveal a pink book with a golden lock on it…

It's her diary, her entries were also written in a soft pink pastel ink.

She unlocks her diary and flip over some pages until found the blank page but instead of the blank page she found an entry with a light green ink

"What is this?" it takes about 10 pages to waste for that entry

"The date was about a month ago, the same day when I had my dream" in physically she can't believe but in mentally she does, the entry was about her dream and all the words were exactly the same like it was.

"How was this possible? I just had those dreams one month ago! Even the time was the same when I did" she shouted it loud but Yang nor Master Yo don't hear her and then she keep reads it although she _is _one.

* * *

_At midnight, when the moon was waxing and all citizens fallen in sleep…_

_A pink figure of a female rabbit still asleep on her comfortable bed leaned against her pillow perfectly._

_But at that night her diary was on her table, when the breezes came in it was unlocked suddenly and the pages blew by the wind then stop on a blank page. A small pen with green ink had started to writ__ten the entry of its own, moving it self like haunted but it's not._

_In the middle of the story, appear__ed a transparency figure who reveal as the author and he is the guy! The guy who's in her dreamt, Yuck. His spirit might be awaken and sent down to earth for his last chance to see her…the entry was just a mark if he never leaves her side._

_He knows his scheme, he knows about her dream before she did and he wrote it first when she had it and so when he finished he looked at her with a bright smile and gave her the gift that was lost on her birthday, the heart plated necklace._

_As he wore it on her neck gently and light just like the friendly wind, after then he's gone…disappear once and for all.

* * *

_

**Is it too long for an epilogue? I ****think so…**

**There! I make it more sense and about the entry that has been read by her was exactly the chapters before Yin awoke, yes…Yuck wrote it! And the gift that's Yuck dropped on the road (before he hits by a bus) was the necklace when his spirit gave it to her on her sleep.**

**Now is really the ending, R&R if you like!**


End file.
